


【战山为王】你从哪里来 09

by xupusimo



Category: RPS, 战博 - Fandom, 战山为王, 肖战x王一博
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xupusimo/pseuds/xupusimo
Summary: *古穿今，现代医生赞x古代杀手啵
Kudos: 26





	【战山为王】你从哪里来 09

“我回来了！”  
伴着一阵钥匙响动，肖战拎着几大袋东西进了家门。  
王一博原本在厨房忙活，听见动静，便迎了出来，接过他手里的东西，正巧挨到了他的手，轻轻皱起眉：“你手好凉啊。”  
“外面好冷啊——要冻成傻子了。”肖战说着，还十分夸张地抱着手臂打了个抖。  
王一博给他逗得发出了“鹅鹅鹅”的笑声：“你去暖着吧，东西我帮你收。”  
“谢谢王大侠！”肖战毫不客气地接受了他的好意，搓着手窝进沙发里，打开了烤火炉。

自那次电梯故障后，肖战没敢再让王一博单独搭电梯，因此来了包裹或者是在网上超市定了菜，他都没再使唤王一博去拿，而是自己回家时顺便取了带上来。东西多时，便先拿一趟回来，再叫上王一博一起下楼接着去拿。  
而现下日子愈发往冷天走， 王一博似乎没有穿得厚重的习惯，每每出门最多也就是一件打底一件外套，肖战生怕他又着凉了还不说，便宁愿自己多跑几趟去拿东西，也尽量让王一博待在温暖舒适的室内。  
肖战生活的城市没有暖气这种东西，于是严冬时分，便只能靠着地暖和火炉取暖。他坐在烤火炉前把手烤暖和了些，从兜里摸出手机，打开了微信。  
屏幕上是他和母亲的聊天界面，最新的一条消息是他今天一早发出去的转账——对面一直没有接收。  
他沉默着把聊天记录往上翻了翻，又退出来切到父亲那一边——而两边都是一样，一连许多条都是他发出去的、从未被接收过的转账记录。  
他的母亲——或者说他的亲人，已经有一年多没有联系过他了，一切都只是因为肖战告诉了家里人，他喜欢男孩。  
肖战其实为着出柜这件事在家人面前埋过不少伏笔，大学时他一直在一个同性恋权利相关的社团参加各种活动，向身边的人普及平权观念——也没少在家里聊这个话题。  
肖战记得，那时候双亲对此的态度都是理解和支持，他们觉得人生来各异，不同的性取向应该被包容。  
可当这件事真正发生在自己儿子身上时，长辈们突然就翻了脸。  
说到底，当初的理解都还只是流于理论，对于上一辈的人来说，男婚女嫁毕竟已经是根深蒂固的传统思想，要让他们接受自己的儿子喜欢男人，还是太难了。  
肖战是在工作以后才对家里说的这件事——选在自己真正经济独立之后，其实也是为了给自己留一条后路。  
现下回想，还挺庆幸没有过早地提这件事，否则被“扫地出门”的这一年，肖战还真不知要怎么过活。  
肖战在医院待遇还算不错，每个月的工资除去个人生活开销外，还能富余不少。而从他拿工资的第一个月起，他便会分别给父亲和母亲转账，只是二老像是已经不打算认他这个儿子了，一次也没有接收过。

肖战叹了口气，扔下手机，向后倒在沙发背上。  
几分钟的功夫，王一博已经把他买回来的东西分类归置好——他已经在肖战家里住了好几个月，对于现代人的生活方式以及日常用具都已十分适应，更摸出了肖战的生活习惯，因此把东西交给他去收，肖战放心得很。  
肖战感觉到身边陷下去了一点，想是王一博也来坐着了。这人好像看出来他情绪有点低落，手脚放得十分轻，坐下以后也就只是静静地盯着电视屏幕，并没有多问任何话。  
“你不好奇吗？”最后还是肖战先打破了沉默。  
王一博察觉到他有话要说，拿起遥控器把电视调成了静音：“嗯？”  
肖战依旧保持着头仰在沙发靠背上的姿势，说：“你不好奇为什么都除夕了我还一个人待着吗？”  
——肖战之所以今天领了这么多东西回来，正是因为一年已经到了头，该囤粮过年假了。  
王一博说：“这不是还有我吗？”  
肖战：“……”  
他笑了一声，直起身子，踹了踹王一博的小腿：“可以啊王大侠，现在这么会说话了。”  
王一博跟着他笑，也不催他，等他自己把事情告诉自己。  
果然，肖战没笑太久就敛了神色，两手撑着脸，眼睛盯着电视屏幕里的画面，开口道：“我家里人不要我了。”  
王一博一怔。  
肖战语气平淡地把自己的事大概跟他说了一遍，末了却忽地一拍大腿：“成功了！”  
王一博：“？？”  
只见肖战一手抓住他，另一手指向电视屏幕里正在播放的某极限挑战类节目：“哇刚才紧张死我了，我还以为他们任务要失败……”  
王一博：“……”  
敢情这人刚才还一心两用，一边自我剖白一边看着电视呢？  
王一博挣开被肖战抓着的手臂，转而环上了肖战的背，就像那天他安慰被吓到的自己一样，一上一下地抚着。  
肖战整个人僵住了。  
一个极其简单的动作将他故作无所谓的外壳撕开，露出瑟缩在里面的真相。他双手分别搭在两侧膝盖上，垂下头，许久都没有说话。  
王一博便也就这样陪着他沉默，客厅里一片安静，电视屏幕中悄无声息地继续播放着节目。  
“你喜欢看这些节目？”  
再出声时，肖战已经又像个没事人一样，再次向后倒去，不知是故意还是无意，将王一博的手压在了背后。  
王一博试着把手抽回来却没能成功，便索性这样跟着他倒在沙发背上：“嗯，他们玩那个叫滑板的东西，很像我们那边的御剑。”  
肖战瞪他：“你可别哪天要给我展示御剑，直接就从我家跳下去了啊。”  
王一博笑：“不会的，我知道御剑是违反重力的，在你们这儿实现不了。”  
肖战瞥了一眼茶几上放的某一本王一博前些时日翻完的物理教材，说：“功课还挺扎实。”  
他抻了抻腿，站起身：“走了，做饭去。”  
“哦，好。”王一博收回被他压了这一会儿的手活动了一下，也跟着起身，两人一起进了厨房。  
年饭要吃的菜是肖战早就计划好了的，此时将材料都备好，一人洗菜一人切菜，大大小小十来个盘子排开，台面上颇为壮观。  
“战哥。”王一博突然说道，“你自己觉得……喜欢男孩儿有错吗？”  
肖战动作一顿，答话时却毫不犹豫：“爱没有对错。”  
王一博“嗯”了一声，语气动作都轻快了不少：“嗯，我同意你。”  
肖战有些讶异地侧过头看向他：“想不到你这个古人思想还挺开放？”  
王一博附和着他的调侃笑了笑，继续说道：“是啊，连我都能想通，我想，伯父伯母需要的也只是时间，总有一天会理解你的。”  
肖战愣了愣，却没做什么反应，只是低着头继续切菜，许久才有点无奈地说：“我都这样装作无事发生了，你还偏要提。”  
——肖战不太喜欢把自己脆弱的情绪展示给旁人看，方才突然说出来，也是因为在心里积压太久了，实在难受。  
而此时，他话里虽是在责怪，却轻轻弯起了嘴角。  
王一博看到他笑了，便知他没有要怪自己的意思，弯着眼睛说：“可是发生了就是发生了啊，装也装不过的。”  
肖战踹了他一脚：“狗崽子。”

肖战觉得王一博在与自己相处方面，分寸感特别强——他能看出来自己什么时候想说话，什么时候不乐意说话，也知道话说到什么地步最合适。  
在厨房里说了那么几句话以后，王一博便没再主动提起肖战家里的这些事，一如往常地陪肖战一起做饭、一起打扫卫生，而后一起看春晚、听着肖战给他介绍电视屏幕里的人和事，再一起守岁、一起睡去。  
大年初一的早上王一博照例醒得挺早，他习惯睡觉起来以后去冲个澡，便轻手轻脚地折好了自己的这一床被子，脱了睡衣扔在床上，打着赤膊进了浴室。  
结果洗完澡出来要穿衣服时，却发现还在睡着的肖战翻了个身，将他扔在床上的衣服压在了身下。  
王一博轻轻拽了一下衣服，倒也拽出来大半，却有一只袖子被压得死死的没能拽出来，他又不想扰醒了还在熟睡的人，一时间有些犯难。  
抬头环视了一圈四周，想了想，一只脚踩下地，去找了把剪刀过来。  
“咔嚓”几声轻响，袖子被剪断。王一博松了口气，轻手轻脚地放下剪刀，把衣服套上了头。  
毛绒绒的脑袋从领口抻出来，一睁眼就看到肖战揉着太阳穴，脸色不太好地坐了起来。  
王一博“啊”了一声，肖战看了他一眼，脸色更差了。  
王一博小心翼翼地说：“我吵醒你了？”  
肖战不答反问：“你知道‘断袖’什么意思吗？”  
王一博谨慎地点头：“男子心悦男子的意思。”  
肖战便把被他减下来的那一段袖子举了起来：“那你这是什么意思？”  
王一博茫然了一瞬，上下打量了他一下，又低头打量了一下自己：“什么什么意思？”  
肖战耐着性子给他梳理：“你是个男人。”  
王一博点头。  
“我也是个男人。”  
王一博不明所以，继续点头。  
“所以你今天一大早地在这儿给我断了个袖是想干嘛？”  
王一博愣了一下，眉头微微拧起：“我喜欢你，你是男人，有哪里不对吗？”  
肖战：“有哪里对吗？！我……等会儿，你说什么？？？”  
王一博重复道：“我喜欢你，你是男人，有哪里不对吗。”  
“嘭”地一声仿佛什么东西在脑海里炸开来，肖战一下子有些懵。  
而王一博却没察觉到他这点异样，倒是又给他解释起来：“哦，我是断袖，一直是，不是受你影响。我喜欢你是我的事，也没有逼你喜欢我的意思……唔！”  
王一博一句话没说完，突然被肖战拽了一把，两人倒进床里，肖战翻身把他压住，不由分说地吻住了他。  
“那我若是偏就要喜欢你呢？”肖战磨着他的嘴唇，露出一点带着邪气的笑意。  
王一博从来没有被这样对待过，却也知道亲吻是在表达爱意，睁大眼怔愣了片刻，被肖战趁虚而入缠着舌头吮吸，眼里反射性地泛了点湿意，不由得闭上了眼，手臂本能地环上了对方的脖子。  
肖战像是要把掩藏了这许久的爱意都倾注于这个吻里面一般，好容易放过了王一博的舌头，又含住了他的嘴唇，直磨得人喘不上气来。  
王一博不太舒服地推了他一下，肖战这才终于肯放过他，与他鼻尖相抵，感受着他粗重的呼吸将自己的半张脸都沾湿。  
王一博依旧环着他的脖子，一双眼睛泛着红，蒙着一层水雾看向他，然后不知是有意还是无意，探出舌尖在肖战唇下的痣上轻轻舔了一下。  
肖战挑起眉：“没亲够？”  
他说着又低下身去，被王一博有些惊慌地躲开了：“够了！”  
于是柔软的嘴唇顺着他的脸颊一路吻到下巴、喉结、锁骨，原本只是搂着王一博的手也不老实地伸进被砍断了半截袖子的衣服下摆，摩挲着探向他胸前。  
“你、你要干什么？”王一博拦了一下他的手。  
肖战吮着他锁骨上的一块皮肤磨了磨，嗓音沉沉：“干你。”  
王一博显然还没到能听懂他的荤话的水平，有些茫然地停住了阻拦的动作，感觉到肖战的手在他胸前摁了摁，惹起一片陌生的快意，而后又顺着他身体的线条流连到腰侧，最后伸进了他的裤子里，握住了他。  
“！”  
王一博一下子把住了他的手：“别这样。”  
肖战咧开嘴，舔了舔嘴唇，手上变本加厉地狠狠揉了两把，十分满意地看到王一博脸涨得通红，喘息声也变得粗重。他嘴角弯起一个恶劣的笑容，故作虚心地发问：“别哪样？”  
王一博被他弄得身子微微颤抖起来，原本捉在他手腕的手也软了下去，眼睛微微发红，根本说不出完整的话：“你……”  
肖战终于“哈哈”笑出了声，亲昵地吻了吻他的鼻子，安慰道：“别怕，一博，交给我。”  
王一博竟还能把他的话听进去，轻轻点了点头。  
肖战喜欢极了他乖巧的样子，奖励一般地又亲了亲他的嘴唇，利落地把两个人都扒光，两处滚烫贴在一起握住了。  
王一博本就不常自己解决，身上敏感得很，此时和心上人贴在一起，又被肖战发了汗的手握着套弄，只觉得快意自那一处飞快地炸开来，忍不住发出难耐的声音：“嗯……”  
肖战压在他上方，眼睛一直死死地盯着他，只觉得身下的人每一个神态每一个声音都像是火上浇油，直烧得他下身越来越涨，手上的动作也忍不住愈发快起来。  
喘息声夹杂着含糊的呻吟烧起情欲的火，两人身上很快都汗津津的，肖战便又俯下身去贴他的嘴唇，将这双丰满的嘴唇间漏出的字眼作情话吞下，嘴里竟还真品出了点甜味。  
“唔——唔！”  
随着王一博攀在肖战肩上的手骤然收紧，足趾也跟着一蜷，温热的液体便从头部涌了出来。  
肖战紧跟着他泄了出来。两具身体贴在一起，鼻息间都是对方的味道。  
肖战抱着人侧躺在床上，王一博还有点没缓过神来，两眼失焦地望着不知道什么地方。  
“舒服吗？”肖战笑着问他。  
王一博缓缓地把目光聚焦到他脸上，半晌，才轻轻地“嗯”了一声。  
“哈哈，你真的是——”肖战被他的诚实惹笑，在他嘴上用力亲了一口，“太可爱了。”  
王一博没什么力气地打了他一下：“你才可爱。”  
“谢谢王大侠夸奖！”肖战心情颇好地起了身，又将他打横抱了起来。  
“你做什么！”王一博吓了一跳，下意识地搂紧了他的脖子。  
肖战一边往浴室走一边笑得灿烂：“做///////爱。”  
王一博：“！！！”  
他在看字典的时候学到过这个词，因此也明白是件什么事，此时有点犹疑地问：“可是，男人和男人要怎么……”  
肖战见他竟还当真了，笑得更大声了：“我逗你的，今天没工具，暂时放过你。”  
王一博尚在揣摩着“没工具”是什么个意思，就被肖战放回了地上。他腿还有点软，连忙搂紧了肖战。  
肖战显然被他下意识的依赖大大地取悦了，轻轻咬了咬他的耳朵：“改日补上。”


End file.
